Beyond Time
by DragonGirl323
Summary: He had been waiting for this moment for 500 years and he'd be damned if he didn't take advantage of it. -Set during the course of the game-


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own nor claim to own any aspect of Final Fantasy XIII or XIII-2, including the characters, plot, places, music and anything else applicable. All rights belong solely to Square Enix.

**Author's Note:**

This idea has been stuck in my head since about 6 months before the game came out and, after completing the game as well as getting my facts straight, I was finally able to write it! So this one-shot has been a year in the making and I can't express how excited I am to finally publish it! I really, really hope all of you enjoy reading it. If it's not too much trouble, I would appreciate hearing what you thought of it. :3

Also, a very heartfelt thank you to **H-thar** for helping with the editing process. She is more amazing then words can describe.

**Update 09/13/2012:** Fixed some minor typos. As always, thank you to everyone that reads and reviews. I'm so thankful for all the kind words.

* * *

**Beyond Time**

**By: Jenna Duffy**

* * *

I sighed in exhaustion, wincing as I rubbed my sore eyes. After spending nearly the whole day staring down at my computer screen, the words were beginning to blur and run together. Sleep was definitely in order, but we were days away from launching Bhunivelze into the sky and every second counted. The knowledge that millions of people were depending on me had helped keep my mind free of fatigue, but I was running on fumes and had been for the past several hours.

I took a deep breath as I braced my hands on the edges of my computer panel, glancing up from the screen to gaze around the room. Having the opportunity to see my life's work come to fruition was more than a privilege, it was awe inspiring. I never could have guessed that I would go from a l'Cie on the run from the Sanctum to the Director of the most important research organization on the face of Gran Pulse – and at only twenty-four years of age. It almost seemed surreal. At times, I even wondered if I was in the middle of a very elaborate dream and kept biding my time until I would inevitably wake up.

A separate train of thought came screaming through my mind then, reminding me that I was not living in a fantasy, but had my feet firmly planted in cold reality. After all, none of my dreams were complete without Lightning's presence in them. That's how I knew I wasn't dreaming, and thinking about her just made me want to fall asleep just so I could see her. She only existed in my dreams and memory now, which was something I had never considered a possibility. For the first few years after the fall of Cocoon, finding her had been my main driving force, and I had been willing to do almost anything to reach that goal. Discovering that she was in Valhalla and – existing on a plane that no one had seen before – made the realization that she might never get to return to our world crash into me with unimaginable weight.

An exhausted sigh escaped from behind my parted lips as I brought my eyes back to the timeline of Bhunivelze's completion. All the graviton cores had been integrated into the shell and now the only thing left to do was keep them stable until the perfect moment. Cocoon's crystal pillar was growing weaker by the hour and its collapse was imminent. Everyone's survival depended on the success of levitating the New Cocoon and I lifted my eyes to the holographic screen stretching through the air above me, staring at the immense crystallized orb, vowing that I was not going to fail.

One particular dream suddenly came to the surface of my mind as I gazed up at Cocoon and a warm smile played across my lips as I remembered what it had felt like to actually be able to feel Lightning's presence in my mind. Hearing her tell me that I was on the right path had fueled the fire in my belly and pushed me to strive for a better future.

Thinking about Lightning only made my thoughts turn to Serah. Her bravery and courage easily matched her sister's, which was something I admired about the both of them. Sometimes, I sincerely wished that I could be out there with her and Noel, helping them search for Lightning. I would have gone in a heartbeat, if I had some way to gain their ability to leapfrog through the timeline – and if the weight of the world _wasn't_ on my shoulders.

I sighed again, sweeping my hands through my hair as I straightened and turned toward Alyssa who was crouched over her own computer panel, her fingers flying furiously over the surface as she typed.

"Alyssa, keep everyone on track while I'm gone, please. I'm going to take care of some files in my office then try to get some sleep."

"No problem, Director," she said, looking up at me just long enough to send a reassuring smile my way.

I tried smiling back, but my attempt fell flat. I blamed it on the lack of sleep as well as the amount of stress I had been under since waking up at the crack of dawn. Working all day without so much as a lunch break was also a contributing factor. I was now faced with the dilemma of deciding if I was hungry enough to bother with finding something to eat before collapsing into bed.

I shook my head as I dragged my feet along an erratic path down the hall towards my office. _Sleep is way more important. I'll worry about eating when I wake up._

I breathed an enormous sigh of relief once my office door slid shut behind me, leaning back against it and wishing I could just go to sleep right there. I groaned as I brought my hands to my face and roughly rubbed my eyes again, trying to rejuvenate them long enough to look through the files that needed to be done. My shoulders slumped when my eyes landed on the large computer screen situated on the top of my desk, knowing how much work was waiting for me, and the temptation to leave and pretend none of it existed nearly won out.

I sighed again as I pushed away from the door and trudged over to the wall where the food replicator was. I needed something to help keep me awake, or I wasn't going to get anything done.

"Computer," I began hoarsely, earning a series of blips from the machine signaling that I had its attention. "Hot coffee with cream and sugar, please."

The panel emanated a soft glow as a white ceramic mug materialized with my coffee inside it before once again going dark. I gently lifted it and blew across the top of the steaming liquid while going to sit behind my desk. I took a moment to lean back in my chair and slowly sip my coffee, enjoying the rare silence.

Being the director of the Academy, I didn't get very much privacy, since there was always something that needed my signature or a meeting that required my presence. It sometimes made me wonder how they had survived so long without me while Alyssa and I had been asleep. The fact that the people I had left in charge were able to keep everything in order made me exceptionally proud. I only wished it was possible for me to thank them.

I took one final sip from my mug before setting it down on the edge of my desk and swept my fingers across the computer screen, bringing it to life. I wasted no time in opening all the files that needed my attention, separating them into groups on the screen. There were about a dozen applications from Academy interns that were requesting jobs in confidential research areas, and I was the one that decided whether or not they would be sent to those of their choosing. Of course, they would be sent wherever they were needed, but I always tried to take their choices into consideration. The ceremony for the newest graduating class from the Academy College's central university was taking place in less than a week, in conjunction with the celebration of levitating Bhunivelze, and the file I needed to skim through concerning that was considerable. Not to mention all the requests for new research equipment and supplies from different sites around Gran Pulse that needed my authorization.

I paused to take a deep breath. _I might be here longer than I anticipated,_ I thought, staring at the screen with trepidation.

I took another deeper breath and flexed my hands, deciding to start with the equipment and supply requests. Those were the easiest and didn't require very much time on my part to complete. I took one more drink from my mug, then immersed myself into my work, knowing the longer I stalled, the longer it would be before I would be able to go to sleep.

It took me about an hour to approve the supply requests and send them off, which actually wasn't that bad, so I felt daring enough to move onto the applications. I wasn't quite sure where my second wind had come from, but I was thankful for it. Reading through the file for the graduation and Bhunivelze levitation celebration would consume a large chunk of time, and I wanted to save it for last.

I had just finished reading through the first application, and was taking down a few notes on that particular intern's strengths, when..._something_ happened. I couldn't properly describe what it was, but it seemed as though the very atmosphere in the room had become charged, making the air palpable around me. I leaned back in my chair and looked about, a deep frown marring my features, as I tried to analyze exactly what I was experiencing.

Then, before my very eyes, a space time distortion began to form. I rapidly blinked my eyes and rubbed them, thinking my exhaustion was beginning to make me hallucinate, but the rift was still there and had become even more defined. For many long moments, nothing else happened. The silence grew, nearly choking me with its heaviness. My gaze was locked on the distortion, my body frozen like a statue. I suddenly felt a thrill of excitement race down my spine in anticipation of what I was about to witness. What, if anything, was going to step out of that rift?

What happened next made me vault out of my chair, knocking my coffee mug off my desk and sending it crashing to the floor in the process. I pressed myself against the wall behind me, my heart pounding in my throat. I knew then that I had to be hallucinating, but I was praying to Etro that I wasn't.

_Oh, Maker, please let me not be dreaming._

Lightning stepped out of the rift, still as vibrant and beautiful as the last time I saw her, wearing a shining suit of armor adorned with a flowing feather skirt. My eyes were fixated on her, as if they were witnessing the grand reveal of the finest piece of art in existence, but my mind was still unable to grasp if she was really there or not. Her face, which hadn't come close to fading from my memories, seemed so different somehow. In fact, everything about her seemed different. I felt…as though I was in the presence of a deity.

That's when she laughed, and I couldn't stop myself from gasping. "What's the matter, Hope?" she asked, a whimsical smile turning one corner of her mouth up. "It's like you've seen a ghost."

I gaped dumbly at her, my mind completely blank. To be honest, I had envisioned seeing her again for years and none of those scenarios had even come close to this. What was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do?

"Light?" I choked out, laboring to speak because my throat was suddenly parched.

Her smile widened and she nodded, turning and walking around my office like she had done so many times before in my imagination. Now _that_ I could believe. I had always envisioned that once she found her way back home, she would visit me like this on a regular basis, asking me how my work was progressing, giving me advice and listening to me. Of course, that was nothing more than wishful thinking.

"How?" I asked, unable to form a full coherent sentence yet.

She sighed, running a gloved finger across the surface of my desk as she walked along it, staring down at the contents intently. "I'm only technically able to leave Valhalla for a short amount of time, but I've been choosing not to. The Goddess has employed me as her Guardian, and without me, she is left defenseless."

I nodded and took a deep breath, still attempting to regain my bearings. "I-I know this is going to sound strange, but why did you come _here_?" I asked, nervously rubbing my hands on the legs of my pants because I was at a loss for what to do with them. I was hoping that she had come to see me, but I didn't want to start assuming things.

She chuckled. "I would think that answer is obvious," she replied, meeting my gaze and grinning, her cerulean eyes shimmering against the near darkness of the room. My breath caught in my throat, not surprised that her penetrating stare hadn't lost any of its potency.

I laughed nervously and looked away from her. "I have to admit I'm honored. I'm sure I'm not the only you've visited." Even though seeing her again after so long felt phenomenal, I knew it was much more important for her to visit her sister instead of me. I couldn't bring myself to believe she'd neglected that.

She nodded and folded her arms over her chest. "I've already seen Serah." She paused, a delicate smile gracing her features as she thought about her sister, and I was struck speechless by the beauty that fell over her countenance.

"I wish I could have stayed with her longer," she murmured.

Silence spread through the room as Lightning looked down at her feet and I stood on the other side of my desk, fidgeting like an idiot.

_Snap out of it, Hope!_ my mind screamed at me. _You've been waiting to see this woman for hundreds of years, and now that she's here you're just gonna stand here and stare at her? Get a grip!_

I had to force my legs to carry me around my desk before I lost my nerve and remained rooted to the spot. It was amazing that she could have the same effect on me after years of separation. All of a sudden, I was that same scared and confused fourteen year old from so long ago. My breath hitched in my throat as I lifted a shaking hand, hovering it above her shoulder for a few eternally long seconds. I took a deep, calming breath and steadied my hand before gently cupping it around her shoulder plate. She looked up at me with a guarded expression on her face, and my mind momentarily went blank.

I swallowed nervously, my throat constricting to the point of uselessness, but I managed to choke out, "I really missed you."

Her stoic mask shifted and a rare, genuine smile spread across her lips as she averted her eyes away from me. "That's comforting to hear," she replied, stepping away from me to continue slowly pacing around the room. "And here I thought everyone had forgotten about me."

"I could never forget about you – that's impossible," I told her, my voice softened with disbelief.

One corner of her mouth curled up ever so slightly as she glanced over at me for a brief moment before setting her gaze on the space time distortion that was swirling forlornly in the middle of my office. She was silent as she stared into the yellow glowing mass, the light emanating from it reflected off her eyes.

"Coming back to the real world after being in Valhalla for so long feels unnatural."

"What's it like there?" I asked, the scientist in me holding genuine interest.

She breathed in deeply through her nose and sighed. "Lonely," she answered, her voice a mere whisper. "It's…really good to see you again, Hope. I'm sorry for not coming to see you sooner. Time is nonexistent in Valhalla, so it's been too easy to lose track of it."

I shook my head. "You don't have to apologize," I said, my voice low. "I understand."

She closed her eyes then, and anguish suddenly filled her features, twisting her face into a pain filled grimace. My heart ached just looking at it and it took an insane amount of will power to prevent myself from going to comfort her. As I stood there statue-like, she bowed her head, her messy pink bangs obscuring most of her face, and the spreading silence seemed to press in on me from all sides.

"I know how much my disappearance hurt you," she whispered, her leather gloves creaking in protest as she clenched her hands into tight fists. "I'll never be able to make up for all those years of wondering you had to endure, and I don't expect you to understand. I'm so sorry."

My legs carried me forward of their own volition and I curled my hands around her upper arms, squeezing them gently. "Please don't blame yourself," I whispered back, my voice shaking. "It wasn't your fault. None of what happened is your fault."

She sighed heavily, refusing to meet my eyes. "I know," she replied, trailing off. I had the feeling that there was more she wanted to say, but I remained silent. "As much as I wish I could come home, my duty is to the Goddess now."

My grip on her arms tightened ever so slightly. "I'm…I mean, all of us are trying to figure out a way to get you out of there. We want to bring you home."

"One thing at a time, Hope," she corrected, reaching her left hand around to rest upon my own.

I stared down at her gloved hand with longing, elated at finally feeling her touch after so long. All the years of waiting, all the prayers and wishes that had gone unanswered, had finally all been worth it.

"Right," she said, pulling me out of my thoughts and taking her hand off of mine before folding her arms across her stomach. I reluctantly removed my hands from her arms as well, letting them hang limply by my sides. "I came here for a reason, and you keep distracting me." She didn't show any outward emotion on her face, but I could tell by the way her eyes glowed that she wasn't being overly serious.

I nodded, knowing that her time was running out. "My apologies. Go ahead."

She stepped away from me and once again began pacing around my office. "It became evident to me, once the Goddess showed me the timeline, that you have an aggravating habit of getting yourself killed." She paused and leveled me with a critical eye. "When did creating an artificial fal'Cie ever sound like a wise decision?"

"You mean Adam," I replied, nodding. "Fortunately for me, your sister and Noel saved me from making that mistake twice."

"Yes, I know," she said, staring down at the floor in silence. After a few moments she breathed in deeply and looked back up at me. "I'm going to be blunt. My time is running out and I don't have the luxury to dance around this issue." She swiftly crossed the room, coming to stand in front of me with determination shining in her eyes.

"Watching you die affected me more than I thought it would. To be frank, I don't ever want to be subjected to that again. I ordered you to survive, but it seems like you need a reminder," she almost growled, the authority in her voice making me shrink back slightly.

She suddenly averted her eyes away from me, a scowl marring her face, and I was left stunned. I knew then that I had to be dreaming. To hear her confess something so profound, words I had fantasized about hearing from her, seemed so impossible. I wasn't going to let such a chance slip away from me, though. If I never saw her again, after today I wanted to make sure she knew exactly how I felt about her.

Without any sign of hesitation, I placed my hands on her shoulders, curling my fingers around the metal decorating them, and turned her to face me. After locking onto her eyes for only a moment, gathering up the confidence I needed, I cupped her face and leaned down, pressing my mouth against hers.

Immediately, it felt like a bomb had gone off in my head, sending out shockwaves of pure ecstasy that coursed through the rest of me. Kissing her was more amazing than I ever could have imagined. Cocoon's pillar could have come crashing down right then and I wouldn't have even noticed.

When she snaked her hand around behind my head and twisted her fingers into my hair, pulling her body flush against mine, I was overcome with mirth. My hands slowly drifted down her arms, softly ghosting over her skin, and came to rest low on her hips, pressing firmly into the leather of her corset. A low groan emanated from my chest when she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, gently teasing it with her tongue.

I suddenly felt an overwhelming need to do a little confessing of my own and, even though I would have preferred to continue kissing her, I had to say it soon or she may never hear it. Gingerly raising my hand to her cheek, I pulled away and gazed into her eyes meaningfully, searching her gaze, hoping to read something of my own feelings in those cerulean depths. She frowned, her eyes darkening like angry storm clouds, and gripped my tie, trying to pull me back down to her. My last shred of willpower was nearly destroyed when her lips brushed against mine, and I had to force myself to pull away from her once more.

"Wait, wait," I muttered, closing my eyes and breathing in deeply through my nose as I tried to unravel my tangled thoughts.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrow arching dangerously.

"I should have told you this ages ago, Light," I said, swallowing heavily. "I love you."

Her unreadable expression never faltered, but, right when I began to feel extremely foolish for standing there slack jawed, a joyful glint passed through her eyes that made my heart seize in my chest. She fisted her other hand in the material of my uniform, slowly and meticulously pulling me back toward her until our faces were only a hairsbreadth apart. I pressed my right hand against the base of her back, craving the closeness of her body, and moved to bridge the remaining distance between us.

Right before our lips met, she murmured, "Shut up, Hope. You talk too much." Then she crushed her mouth against mine and shoved me up against the wall.

A possessive growl tore up my throat as she pressed herself against me, causing me to tighten my grip on her even further. She didn't have to say that she loved as well; her actions spoke louder than her words, as they always had. Her lips were like a hot branding iron, searing our mouths together and turning my blood to molten metal. There was no way to properly describe the euphoria rapidly overtaking me, rendering me completely intoxicated. All I knew was that I didn't want her to leave now. Not when she finally knew how I felt about her, and even reciprocated those feelings.

When we eventually broke apart, both of us gasping for breath, I had no idea how much time had passed, but I didn't care. I stared down at her, one corner of my mouth curled upwards. "You know, it's only going to be harder for me to say good bye to you now, right?"

She nodded, her hands clinging to the collar of my uniform. "I'm sorry for being so selfish," she replied, hanging her head. "I know I might not see you again, but I still wanted this chance."

My throat dried up, and I had to swallow a couple times before I was able to speak again. "So this is it?" I asked, a scowl darkening my face. "This is all we get?" When she offered no reply, my rib cage clenched around my heart like a vice. "Nothing about this is fair."

"I know, but life never is," she replied, glancing over her shoulder at the distortion, the silence between us stretching on for many long moments. "Valhalla is calling me back."

A sense of panic immediately fell over me and my hands went rigid where they were resting on her waist, preventing her from breaking away from me. "Please, Light, don't go," I pleaded. "I need you here. We all do."

She turned her focused gaze back to me and sighed heavily, her arms falling back to her sides. "It's not like I have a choice in the matter, Hope. If it was up to me, I never would have left all of you in the first place."

My shoulders slumped and I braced my hands on my hips, at a loss for what to do or say next. It was like I had finally been given everything I ever wanted, then had it ripped right back out of my grasp before I could even enjoy it.

Lightning, noticing the look of displeasure on my face, started walking towards the distortion. "I know it was wrong of me. I shouldn't have come."

Her voice was laced with so much sorrow that it nearly broke my heart. I lunged after her, capturing her wrist right before she could enter the distortion. "Don't say that! I'm glad you came," I said insistently, drawing her back into my embrace. "Please don't regret it."

She whirled around as fast as her namesake, capturing my face between her hands, and pressed her rips roughly against mine. I breathed in sharply through my nose, taken off guard by her sudden attack, but elated by it. I threw my arms around her and crushed her to my chest, translating the passion I felt for her into this last kiss.

We reluctantly separated, and she began backing away from me, continuing to firmly clutch my hand. "Don't forget me."

"Never," I replied, my voice cracking as I shook my head. I grimaced as the desperation I felt threatened to tear me in half, the pain I was experiencing completely different from everything else I had encountered up to this point.

As soon as she stepped into the distortion, she started to become insubstantial, almost ghostlike, gradually fading away as she began to return to Valhalla. Her hand slipped out of my grasp and, try as I might, I could no longer feel her touch. She smiled at me, her face shining brighter than the sun, and I couldn't help but offer her a small sad smile in return.

"I love you too, Hope," she whispered, the quiet words barely audible before both she and the distortion disappeared.

For many minutes after she left, I stood in the deafening silence of my office, and felt as though the space had been turned into a vacuum. Drawing air into my lungs was nigh impossible, especially after hearing the last thing that she had said. I started backing up towards my desk, my vision swimming, but my legs were like lead weights, and they refused to allow me to use them. When the backs of my thighs suddenly touched my desk, I sighed in relief and sunk onto it, the strength seeping out of my muscles like water through a sieve. I stared down at the ground in shock and disbelief, my eyes wide.

_Did all of this really just happen?_ I asked myself.

I knew it was real. She had really been here with me. I had actually kissed her and she had really kissed me back. In fact, I could still hear her voice ringing in my ears. As much as the doubting part of my mind wanted to tell me that it had all just been some elaborate hallucination, I knew the truth.

A soft knock on the door before it slid open shook me out of my scattered thoughts, and I glanced up to see Alyssa staring at me questioningly. "Are you okay, Director?" she asked, hesitantly stepping inside my office. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Not quite hearing what she said, I met her gaze, my eyes still wide, and took a few moments to answer. I straightened up, the earlier heaviness I had experienced in my legs now long gone, and smoothed my hands over my uniform jacket, adjusting my tie.

"I'm fine," I answered, not believing the even tone of my own voice. "Just lost in thought."

I went back behind my desk, staring down at my broken coffee cup for a few seconds – more proof that Lightning had indeed been here – and promptly switched my computer screen off. "Was there something you needed, Alyssa?"

"Oh, um," she began, shifting her feet nervously. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat."

My eyes found their way back to the shattered cup and my brows twitched ever so slightly. I was fully aware of Alyssa's crush on me and, as much as I wanted to tell her that pursuing me was a futile endeavor, I didn't want to upset the working relationship that we shared. I was perfectly fine with pretending I was oblivious to her advances as long as she never tried being a little too bold.

_Unfortunately, Alyssa, I prefer my women a little more battle hardened, _I thought, fighting the smirk that wanted to turn up the corners of my mouth.

"I was actually just on my way home. It's been a very long day and I'm tired," I answered, walking to the door and standing beside it, prompting it to slide open. "Thank you for the invitation."

She sighed loudly as she stepped towards the open doorway, unafraid to let her displeasure over my refusal show. "Alright then, some other time, I guess," she said, meandering past me and waving. "Sleep well, Director. See you tomorrow."

I nodded and allowed the door to slide shut, sighing heavily as I rubbed a hand down my face, glad that she hadn't been adamant about me coming with her. After waiting a few more moments to make sure I wouldn't run into her in the halls, I walked out of my office and left the Academy building, not surprised to see the dark streets of Academia deserted at such a late hour.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets, bunching my shoulders up towards my ears at the slight chill in the air, and quickened my pace. The ghost of a smile made the corners of my lips twitch, my mind consumed with thoughts of Lightning as I replayed our encounter over in my head as I walked. Those few short moments with her couldn't have gone any more perfect. My wish that I could go back in time and relive that moment over and over had never been stronger.

As soon as I entered my apartment, I quickly undressed and collapsed into bed, wanting nothing more than to see Lightning in my dreams.

_For now, _I thought as I drifted off to sleep. _I'll find you, somehow._


End file.
